


In The Frame

by Lokei



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Props, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves Blaine, admires <i>The Artist</i>, and is maybe better at espionage than he was last year.  Missing scene from 3x20, "Props"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Frame

“All right, show me how this one works,” Kurt trained the vintage camera he’d been turning over in his hands on his boyfriend, who was lounging on his bed with a lazy grin. 

“You were watching those Oscar clips of _The Artist_ on YouTube again, weren’t you?”

“I already have it pre-ordered,” Kurt replied. “June can’t come soon enough.” Then he winced. “Aside from, you know, the handful of very compelling reasons why June is going to be a bucket of damp handkerchiefs.”

Blaine gave that head-dropping smile and snort that always made Kurt’s heart seize up a little. “It’s okay to talk about the future, Kurt. And it’s okay to be looking forward to stuff.”

“I know,” Kurt bobbed his shoulders a little and hefted the camera again. “Which is why I want classy black and whites of my boyfriend the Cary Grant impersonator to revel over in the fabulous postage stamp that will be my dorm room next year.”

“Actually, that one’s video, not just still photography,” Blaine pointed. “See?”

Kurt ignored the object in his hands in favor of giving Blaine a speculative once-over. “Well, that has possibilities, too.”

Blaine’s answering look made Kurt catch his breath. “Come here,” he adjusted his seat on the bed and held out a hand. “Bring the camera.”

Kurt tilted his head quizzically as he obeyed, but let Blaine manhandle him until he was slotted between Blaine’s legs and leaning back against his chest, Blaine’s nose nudging against his ear and his hands around Kurt’s on the camera. Blaine dropped a swift kiss to Kurt’s neck and Kurt hummed happily.

“Why do we need the camera?”

“Hands-on demonstration,” Blaine murmured. “Best way to learn.”

“I’ll remember that when you finally let me teach you about how to use other hair products besides glue,” Kurt turned just enough to catch the adorable scrunchy face that Blaine pulled, and kissed him for it. 

“Show me what you’ve got, then, Mr. DeMille.”

As Blaine walked him through the care and operation of the vintage camera, Kurt gave himself a mental pat on the back for his powers of concentration that allowed him to pay attention to the content of Blaine’s words and the warmth of his voice and embrace at the same time. He’d been trying, since the Chandler debacle, to spend more time on Blaine’s interests and expertise, to boost his confidence back to the pre-McKinley days. Much as Kurt loved that Blaine had shed so much of his armor for Kurt, he knew better than anyone how much Blaine would need some of it back again next year. And if reminding Blaine that he still had so much going for him could restore a bit of that suave (not to mention sexy) self-assurance, Kurt was happy to do it. 

“Amazing,” Kurt breathed as Blaine finished his demonstration. “People take their camera phones so much for granted these days, it’s like a huge piece of the magic-making is lost.”

“Says the person who rotates iPhone covers on a regular basis,” Blaine tightened his grip playfully and Kurt scoffed.

“No point in accessorizing if you’re just going to be _predictable_ , Blaine, you know that as well as I do. But I mean it—sometimes making things too easy robs them of their soul.” He squirmed in Blaine’s grip enough to rearrange them so he could see Blaine’s face.

“So next year’s going to have a lot of soul,” Blaine quipped with a rueful, side-slipping smile.

“But worth it,” Kurt promised. “And speaking of soul, what do you think I should do about Coach Sylvester’s most recent demand?”

Blaine frowned. “Which one?”

Kurt toyed with the fabric of Blaine’s shirt under his fingers. “She wants either Mercedes or I to trade on our camaraderie with Wade as an excuse to go spy on Vocal Adrenaline, and while I’ve proven that I’m not honorable enough to declare spying entirely beneath me, I certainly have my doubts that such an enterprise could end anywhere near as well for me as it did last time.”

Blaine’s chuckle vibrated right in to Kurt’s bones everywhere they were pressed together. “I suppose Vocal Adrenaline is less likely to collectively find you endearing, treat you to coffee, and fall in love with you than I was. Which is a pity for them, though it is a good thing for me.”

“As if I’d give any of them but Unique the time of day, and that only because she declared herself my and Mercedes’ child.” Kurt shook his head. “I’m glad Mercedes and I went back to tell Unique to go for it after Jesse threatened to kick Wade out of the club, but I’m thinking our association should end there. For all our sakes.”

“You think Jesse is likely to escalate the animosity again?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Who knows. If he catches me, absolutely.”

“Assuming you go.”

“If I don’t, Sue will just pick someone more likely to get caught,” Kurt pointed out. “But I won’t get Wade involved. That just doesn’t feel right, and I’ve done Unique enough damage with my contradictory advice already.”

“She seems to be doing all right for herself—and if you’re not convinced, you can check for signs of mental collapse when you go.”

“Assuming I go.” Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine’s complacent acceptance of his imminent delinquency.

Blaine grinned. “Want a camera?”

Kurt eyed the well-tended black box where it had fallen to the bed beside them and picked it up, sitting straighter so that he could focus it on Blaine’s face.

“I suppose I could use the practice,” he used his best suggestive tone. 

Through the viewfinder, he caught Blaine’s answering slow grin and beckoning head tilt. 

“I’m ready for my close up.”

And if the camera bounced a little when it hit the bed again, that was okay. Things built with care like that, they were built to last.


End file.
